<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persephone's Adjustment by riane_b13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969163">Persephone's Adjustment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riane_b13/pseuds/riane_b13'>riane_b13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of the Divine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Healer Draco Malfoy, Height Differences, Humor, Lawyer Hermione Granger, Letters, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riane_b13/pseuds/riane_b13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Mom! </p><p>I’m so excited to see you and dad again. I just got the approval to get two weeks off so I’ll be home for Christmas through New Year's Eve. I can’t believe it’s really been a year since I’ve seen you. There’s so much that has happened since then.</p><p>Ginny and Harry have finally set a date for their wedding. You would think that after seven years of dating Ginny would’ve forced him down the aisle. Molly almost did. The Harpies set their schedule to start spring season March 1st so they decided on February 1st. That way they have time for a honeymoon before Ginny starts back up training.</p><p>Unfortunately for me, I need to find a new place to live. You can only imagine who practically demanded I move in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of the Divine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione Height Difference  2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Persephone's Adjustment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey Mom! </p><p> </p><p>I’m so excited to see you and dad again. I just got the approval to get two weeks off so I’ll be home for Christmas through New Year's Eve. I can’t believe it’s really been a year since I’ve seen you. So much that has happened since then, as you can imagine.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny and Harry have <em> finally </em> set a date for their wedding. You would think that after seven years of dating Ginny would’ve forced him down the aisle. Molly almost did. The Harpies spring season is slated to begin March 1st so they set the date for February 1st with a nice honeymoon before Ginny gets back on a broom.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for me, I need to find a new place to live. You can only imagine who practically demanded I move in before my real estate search had barely even begun.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Granger! Just live with me. It’s close to the Ministry, it’s in London, it’s not like I don’t have the space, and you’ve been there before, even commented on how lovely you found it.” Draco smiled reassuringly at her, his much larger hand easily encompassing her own on the dinner table. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Draco I—I don’t know. We’ve only been dating for a few months and I haven’t actually been there beyond a few early mornings.” Hermione murmured as she picked at her entree.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Granger, one, eight months is not a </em> <em> few </em> <em> months. Two, even before we started dating we were teetering around the subject for ages. How many times were we partners for Theo’s muggle game night? How many times were we the last two up at Blaise’s place in Italy? Or do you think I regularly stay up till dawn with random witches? Let’s not even mention the multitude of attempts Pansy made to bring us together before either of us realized we cared.” Draco rolled his eye while his thumb traced protective sigils on the palm of her hand. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I mean no I don’t” Hermione stuttered out with a light exhale as she took her hand back, embarrassed. She knew of the two of them Draco had the most experience, but she didn’t like not knowing things or facing how oblivious she had been. She didn’t like being wrong any more than Draco did. Yet, when Draco brought up how many times his friends tried to bring the two together it was almost laughable that the two didn’t realize it sooner. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Listen, Hermione, consider this an adjustment period. Live with me until you find the perfect place. Real estate in London is a nightmare, especially ones zoned for apparition. It’ll take you months to find a place big enough to fit your book collection.” He winked and Hermione groaned as she realized how awful flat shopping was going to be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just until I find a place of my own?” Hermione asked, biting her lip, hoping he wouldn’t be angry at her for not committing to living with him fully. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s either that or live with Nott in Nott Manor. Pansy has a strict three-day rule and I’m </em> <em> not </em> <em> letting you live with Weaslebee. I don’t care if we called a truce.” Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione knew she’d been outsmarted.  </em></p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>It started out great mom really. Draco has this beautiful apartment with views of the Thames. It’s been connected to the ministry ever since Draco was named on-call healer for the Department of Mysteries. He’s got an entire library and a second bedroom to easily fit all my belongings. Well maybe not all of it, he still found quite a few things to send to storage.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Granger, please tell me why you are keeping this atrocity of a mug in your adulthood?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermione frowned, carefully taking back the Doctor Who mug. “My dad loved this show Draco. It’s his. Of course, I’m keeping it.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fine.” Draco rolled his eyes and placed the mug on a top shelf in his cabinet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Draco?” Hermione sighed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, dear?” Draco absently responded while filtering through her spices, teas, and little dish items.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can’t reach that.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sure you can you just--” Draco cut himself off as he turned to look between the shelf at his eye level, and down at her, frowning.  “I forgot you’re barely taller than a pixie.” Draco chuckled and patted her forehead.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No matter, just use your wand.” He shrugged and moved to start adding her tea selections to his. Placing her little otter infuser next to his dragon one.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Draco, you know I don’t like using magic for everything.” Hermione huffed while trying to reach the mug. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nonsense, you’re a witch. I bet you never practice your household magic.” Draco teased her and moved to open a box of kitchen supplies, shaking his head and putting most in a box labeled STORAGE.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know what? You’re right.” Hermione smirked and grabbed a few spatulas. Draco’s were a lot nicer when she looked at them to compare. Waving a few spells she melted the plastic together and then transfigured them into a stool for her. Climbing the few steps she grabbed her mug and grinned.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Perfect. I’ll make us some tea.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ******** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco is 6’2 mom. 6’2! Honestly, I don’t know why I have been cursed with tall friends. Even Pansy is 5’8. The woman looks like a model and is still the best prosecutor I’ve ever met. I should either blame her for setting me up with such a tall specimen or our boss since we both work for Wizengamot.</p><p> </p><p>All in all the move itself went fine, but Draco’s flat is entirely adjusted to his height so it was a bit… difficult to adjust at first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ******** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Draco! Why are your hangers up so high?” Hermione groaned and pulled her dress down from the hanger with a frown, squeaking when three more tumbled down with it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hermione what happe-“ Draco started before seeing her covered in clothes. He had an earlier start at St. Mungos today, he was already dressed, complete with green healer robes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Draco chuckled, levitating the dresses off of her and back onto the hangers until he could see her frowning face glaring up at him.  He quickly attempted to suppress his laughter as he handed her a purple dress.  “Wear this, you look nice in it.”  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Smiling up at him Hermione shook her head and brushed off her momentary clumsiness.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can you please fix the closet so I can actually reach my clothes?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sure, I’ll summon Donor to adjust it fix it and all of your clothes should be pixie size approved by the time you get home from work.” Draco kissed her forehead as he shuffled off to work.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ***** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t always easy for him either. I certainly made a few things easier for me that I had no idea were issues for him.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Granger, I want it back.” Draco stomped into the study with a frown on his face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What back?” Hermione asked barely looking up from the desk and the piles of paperwork she working on for a case next week. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My blue jumper. I planned to wear it to go flying tomorrow with Potter since you insist on us spending time together. I know you took it. I saw you wearing it two nights ago when you were letting that thing you call a cat crawl all over it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry but your jumper is unavailable.” Hermione shrugged, smirking as it showed that she was wearing it at the moment. It was cashmere and fit her like a dress; her favorite thing to wear around the house. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Draco blew air through his nostrils like a tempestuous dragon and stomped off, hands up in the air. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ****** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Actually, now that I think about it there were quite a few things I did that may have upset him.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Granger! If you insist on using my  enchanted car to visit your aunt can you please return the seat back to a level appropriate for adults?” Draco walked into the kitchen before yelping loudly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermione rushed in from the dining room and held back a giggle as she saw Draco hopping up and down on his right foot, holding his left and glaring daggers at her stool. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stupid pixie furniture. So car, back into a normal position please?” Draco asked after a few deep breaths. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ***** </em>
</p><p>It honestly wasn’t all bad though. I can’t believe it’s been over a month. I think it may make the most sense to simply stay with him, permanently. He really does have a beautiful flat in London.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Granger…” Draco purred as he stepped into their bedroom. Having just finished answering an emergency call to attend to a DoM Unspeakable that had been attacked by a cursed box. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <em> What </em> <em> are you wearing?” He continued, dropping his robes on his late-night reading chair, and walking towards the bed. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, just your jumper. You know you’re never getting it back.” Hermione chuckled turning the page in her book of choice that week, adjusting slightly so the jumper inched up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That I figured, but what else are you wearing?” He questioned, eyes trailing up her to the tops of the black thigh high stockings he could now see more clearly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I wanted something casual and cute for drinks with Gin.  You know how big this thing is on me, so it didn’t need much else.” Hermione shrugged and missed the predator-like way Draco climbed on the bed and tugged her down so she was lying flat on her back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not nearly big enough that I ever want you to leave the house without trousers on.” He growled and started placing heated kisses down her neck.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermione suddenly felt weightless as he lifted her up and stripped the offending garment off her body, gasping at the sight of her exposed chest. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Did you leave the house in only my jumper, knickers, and thigh highs?” He demanded and pulled back enough so she could see his eyes. Nodding she squeaked barely catching the territorial glaze in his eyes as she felt his hand spank her bum. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re really asking for punishment now Granger.” He purred and rubbed the part where he smacked, his thumb trailing up the seam of her knickers. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It was just drinks with Ginny, honest. Nothing for you to get all jealous over.” Hermione rolled her eyes before he quickly laid her back down on the bed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> If possible, Draco’s smirk got more devious, “Number 1 Granger, I’m a possessive man, not a jealous one. I take care of what’s mine and I don’t like sharing. Number 2, if I ever hear you left this home without a bra on and I </em> <em> wasn’t </em> <em> there, then this punishment will be the least of your worries.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He stretched her limbs out as far as they would go, chuckling when even fully extended she was still being eaten up by the much larger bed.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Setting a sticking charm on her wrists, keeping them in place Draco continued, “Say sorry Granger, this is your final warning.” He smirked, placing a hand over her stomach and Hermione glanced down at how it nearly covered her entire abdomen.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Absolutely not. I have done nothing with which to apologize for.” Hermione uttered out, but the smirk on Draco’s face made her worried that she probably should’ve apologized.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Very, well. My stubborn little pixie.” He grinned and started rubbing his thumb over her core, through her panties. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One thing Draco always excelled at—something that Hermione had learned unwillingly first from Pansy and then her own experience— was the intimate arts. He always knew where to touch, tease, and -- oh god was that his tongue on top of her knickers?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She groaned, as it was just enough to feel the tension, but not enough to bring her over the edge. She lifted her hips up to try and grind against his lips only for him to hold her whole upper body down with one arm, easing up on his acts until his tongue was feather-light. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermione was fighting against the sticking charm and whimpering when she felt a cool breeze along her sex as he stripped off her knickers. Her moaning increased with a triumphant smile hoping, praying her torture was finally over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re so wet for me my little pixie. Too bad you’re nowhere near ready for your release. How long were you at drinks with Ginny, one hour, two? Let’s see if I can edge you for three just to be on the safe side.” He chuckled, kissing her forehead while a single, long finger entered her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Draco made sure not to curve up when the moment was right. She knew he had memorized her g-spot, as he purposefully straightened his finger the moment he was near, avoiding the nerve endings her body needed to be stimulated most.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This continued on for what felt like an eternity.  Every so often he would change it up by trailing cooling breaths on her clit, teasing licks around her dripping mound, or slow, methodical thrusts. It was too much and too little and she had no idea how she would last. A part of her hoped that Draco wouldn’t have the patience to keep this on for the aforementioned 3 hours but she knew better. If Draco set his mind to do something he would do it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermione kept mostly sane the first hour, but by the end of the second, she had slowly faded into a confusing sense of insanity. She was begging, apologizing, pleading him to stop, crying for more, or less, or just for something other than this. She was brought to alertness when she heard the sound of a zipper, nearly forgetting to breathe.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Throughout the entire ordeal, Draco remained fully dressed in his vest, oxford, and trousers while she was only in thigh highs. Hermione had assumed he was going to undress but her eyes widened as he simply pulled out his member, brushing it up against her, teasing her entrance once more. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hermione my love. Have you learned your lesson?” He asked softly. There was nothing but love and tenderness in his eyes and Hermione quickly nodded, knowing she wouldn’t wear the item so provocatively again.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you promise to never wear my jumper out of the house again?” He asked, pushing the tip of his cock inside and Hermione nearly saw stars. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes yes GOD yes, now please, stop teasing me!” Hermione begged, willing to agree to almost anything as she tried to pull him inside her with her thighs and ankles scrambling for purchase against his back and arse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tsk tsk. With those horrible Muggle blasphemies. I suppose you’ve learned your lesson. I give you permission to come on my cock little pixie.” He smirked and thrust inside her in one long fluid motion. The friction was like night and day to Hermione and she came with a long scream breaking Draco’s sticking charms in the process. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ******* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I can’t wait for you to meet him. He’s never been to Australia before so that’ll be something fun. This letter should get to you about a week before we arrive, which will hopefully give you enough time to warn dad.</p><p> </p><p>All my love,</p><p> </p><p>Hermione</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>